


The Words Ring True

by Anonymous_As_Myself



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: It's Soft, Logan is shy and sweet, Love Like You from the Steven Universe soundtrack, M/M, Patton is actually pure, Seriously pure fluff and no angst are we sure I wrote this, Singing, This was an idea for an rp I never finished but I guess it's just here now, This was supposed to be a snippet that I wrote to explain a Concept to my friends, basically pure fluff, dates under the stars, did i mention it's fluffy, im love them, proposal fic, they're good, w e l p, wordvomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_As_Myself/pseuds/Anonymous_As_Myself
Summary: One quiet night under the stars, Logan sings Patton a song.





	The Words Ring True

It was a quiet night.  
Those were the best nights, spent together-just the two of them alone. On this night, Logan had planned a midnight picnic-one Patton had been all too happy to agree to, so here they were. One of the local park’s highest hills, sitting on a checkered blanket with another one wrapped around their shoulders for warmth in the cool air, huddled together as they watched cheesy movies on Logan’s laptop and sipped sparkling cider.

It was a perfect night.

Patton sighed to himself, a soft, sleepy smile on his face as Logan’s thin fingers carded through his curls. He didn’t mind viewing the movie sideways if it meant he could nestle in the lap of his boyfriend of five years. It was warm. The stars twinkled above, like a little spattering of glitter on a velvet blanket just for them.

In the quiet, it felt like the whole world was just for them.  
The credits rolled, and Patton sat up to stretch and yawn. He rolled his shoulders, gazing out at the dark blobs that made up distant trees.

Then he heard something else play.  
 _“If I could, begin to be, half of what you think of me..”_

He blinked in surprise-turning to the laptop, sure enough, now playing the ending track of Steven Universe. They hadn’t been watching that. He turned to Logan, tilting his head inquisitively-but before he could speak, the next line played..and Logan’s voice joined it.

_“I could do about anything..I could even learn how to love..”_

The stars reflected in Patton’s eyes as they locked onto Logan. His head slightly bowed, dark brown bangs slightly falling in his face, pale and tinged slightly blue from the light of the screen, his soft, inexperienced voice singing along shyly to the tune..Patton found himself captivated.  
No matter how long he’d known Logan, he could never cease to be awed by him.

_“When I see, the way you act, wondering when I’m coming back, I could do about anything…I could even learn how to love, like you..”_

Was-was Logan singing this for him? Oh- _oh_. Patton felt a warmth blossom in his chest, along with a question. Why?   
_“I always thought I might be bad, now I’m sure that it’s true, ‘cause I think you’re so good, and I’m nothing like you..”_

_“Look at you go, I just adore you, I wish that I knew, what makes you think I’m so special..”_

_“If I could begin to do, something that does right by you, I would do about anything…I would even learn how to love..”_

_“When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took, I could do about anything”_

_“I could even learn how to love…. like you”_

_“Love me like you..”_

Patton felt a cool hand close around his own-and he nearly jolted, blinking away the few tears gathered on his lashes. He knew it was just the lyrics, but they sounded so personal..so much like Logan meant them.

He didn’t have time to process all the emotions. Not the happiness, not the amazement, not the twinge of sorrow-

He didn’t even process the feeling of Logan’s hand leaving, until he realized there was still another weight.

He didn’t process what the small box could mean until he snapped it open.

He didn’t process anything after that.

“Patton-” he heard his boyfriend begin, “I-I’m not the best with gestures..”

Logan rubbed the back of his neck, briefly glancing away, then took a breath. And continued.   
“I thought..I thought you’d like something-something emotional. I wouldn’t think of the words so I used someone else’s..but to put in some of my own..I-I love you. And I want to stay with you. You…well you taught me how to love.” 

A soft laugh echoed through the quiet air.

“You’ve taught me so much..things I didn’t even know I should learn. Things I thought I never would. You’ve shown me worlds, you haven’t just changed my life you changed _me_..quite for the better, I believe. I never thought being curled up with someone else dripping ice cream with about five times more sprinkles than is practical on the couch and watching _Teen Titans_ would be the best part of my day..but you come along and now it is. You..You make me _happy,_ Patton. Happy, exasperated, sad, and I can’t live without it. I-I would like to not live without it. So…if you’ll have me..”

Patton didn’t answer. He couldn’t. He couldn’t do anything but stare at the contents of the box-the silver ring, bands of delicate metal twisting around each other like thin vines, a single blue topaz set in the center and surrounded by tiny glittering diamonds.

He couldn’t do anything but be struck silent by Logan’s words-by everything. By the feelings, swarming around and inside him, warmth and electricity and a light fog. Like he was floating. Like this wasn’t real. Could this really be happening?

But it was. And it was only after his three minutes of silence had passed-and he felt Logan tense against his side, beginning to mutter out an apology, did Patton break from his spell.

He gripped the box in his hand and turned-not even saying a single word before _launching_ himself into Logan’s arms, pressing a long, deep kiss to his lips. He didn’t break it for another minute. And after that he felt laughter bubbling up in his throat, as a shocked Logan tried to keep himself from toppling over backward as his smaller boyfriend pressed little kisses onto his nose, his cheeks, his forehead. Only when he was totally out of breath did Patton stop, holding Logan tight in his arms before giving him a smile that glowed like the sun.  
“Oh my god, Logan, yes yes a million bazillion times yes!!!”

And it was Logan’s turn to freeze- then laugh. To grip his _fiancé_ tight in his arms, to never let go because now he didn’t have to. To fall over from the weight of Patton’s joyful kiss. To smile so wide he felt like his face might split in two, to lie there on the cool grass.

Just the two of them, under the stars.

And it would be so forever.

This was an unforgettable night.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this ages ago on Tumblr but because it was so short I never thought of posting it here. By the way, here's the ring Logan got Patton: http://d34qiagx43sg99.cloudfront.net/2161575-1490


End file.
